


all my love (is for you)

by marshall_line



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на двадцать пятом зевке (сонён считает) на её парту прилетает бумажный самолётик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my love (is for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



в аудитории человек одиннадцать, если не забывать ещё и профессора с его бубнёжкой про экономику страны, которая нужна всем без исключения. особенно она нужна планете земля и пак сонён. аудитория кажется бесконечной и, если бы кто-то открыл окно, всех бы и продуло, и сдуло к чёрту. сонён на всё согласна.  
весь блокнот (эй, у тебя на обложке аниме?) уже в звёздочках и цветочках. записывать лекцию нет ни желания, ни — это лекция вообще?  
если прислушаться, можно услышать пару зевков и как храпит бён бэкхён, сидя на самом верхнем ряду. больше никого сонён и не знает из тех, кто присутствует, да и не разглядывала особо.  
до конца пары чуть больше часа.  
(да чтоб ты горела).  
сонён пытается быть примерной девочкой и с трудом не разваливается с ногами на соседний стул. хотя, кому какое дело, да?  
на двадцать пятом зевке (сонён считает) на её парту прилетает бумажный самолётик. ну, как на парту — ей в ноги, он же кривой. сонён поднимает его, вертит в руках и хочет уже смять, как видит надпись:  
конфету хочешь?  
сонён смотрит на профессора, профессор — на свой призрачный мир глазами экономиста. она быстро оглядывает аудиторию, и никто не подаёт признаки жизни. бэкхён только всхрапывает иногда, просыпается и засыпает обратно.  
решив, что над ней кто-то смеётся, сонён в шутку пишет в блокноте огромными буквами (обязательно пририсуем цветочек) "Y E S" и показывает надпись присутствующим. опять же никто не реагирует.  
шутка шуткой, а конфетку хочется.  
когда до пары остаётся минут десять (слава богу, будде, аллаху, храпу бён бэкхёна!), на её парту приземляется воздушный шар. такой, как настоящий, на нём ещё летать, путешествовать можно, только меньше, раз в сто. с корзинкой, а в корзинке — конфета.  
сонён смотрит на профессора, профессор — на неё глазами экономиста. сонён улыбается ему самой солнечной улыбкой, на которую только способна сейчас. он улыбается ей в ответ (вы, правда, экономист?) и продолжает бубнёж.  
конфета уже во рту. кисло-сладкая.  
и можно наконец-то расслабиться.  
на выходе из аудитории её кто-то хватает под локоть и мгновенно уводит в коридор, всё дальше, дальше, дальше, чтобы никто не видел.  
у сучжон глаза сверкают и улыбка на лице совершенно детская и дурацкая. (как ты могла меня не узнать?). сонён пожимает плечами. (а нечего прятаться и опаздывать, сколько раз я тебе говорила?).  
— купишь мне ещё конфет?  
— с тебя бумага и деньги.  
(и знаешь, что ещё, сучжон-а? вся моя любовь).  
сонён смотрит на сучжон, сучжон — на неё. где-то проплывает в облаках самый настоящий воздушный шар. его корзина полна конфет.


End file.
